Si sus Hombres son Fuertes, Imagina las Mujeres
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Había muchas razones por las que Aomine no iba a entrenar, vagancia, aburrimiento, desinterés. Pero por curiosidad decidió ver qué tal era el entrenamiento que tendría su equipo con el club femenino. Entendió muy tarde el dicho 'La curiosidad mató al gato'. -También está la regla de la 'ele', lo sabes ¿verdad? Cuanto más alto, más pequeño, y cuanto más bajo más largo, ¡como la L!


**El nombre bien estilo Gintama porque me salió la idea así, de manera extraña, graciosa, y robándosela a alguien más (? [Hikari Mitsuki Hina~] Dedicado a Lucy! owo**

* * *

 **Si sus Hombres son Fuertes, Imagina las Mujeres**

– Ah, que aburrido…– Dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras se estiraba, mirando al cielo con desinterés.

A Aomine ya no le interesaba demasiado el básquet. En realidad, podría decirse que con mucha dificultad _algo_ le interesaba. Estaba aburrido. Aburrido por completo de ser 'el mejor'. De no encontrar a nadie que pudiera hacerle frente y hacerlo interesarse de nuevo por el básquet.

Aburrido, porque ese día tenían Matemática e Historia, y no tenía ni las más mínimas energías para aguantar al viejo pelado, que de seguro iba a regañarlo por llegar tarde, o cometer algún error. Además era un día soleado, de esos que le quitaban las ganas de moverse, que se sentía agradable quedarse tirado durmiendo bajo el sol.

Bostezó por quinta vez ese día. Se sentía sin ánimos de nada…pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado últimamente. Había decidido faltar a clase, no tenía sentido ir para él. No cuando podía pasársela bajo ese cálido sol sin tener que aguantar estudiando.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero lo ignoró para continuar relajándose. Bostezó de nuevo, y por primera vez sintió que comprendía a Murasakibara. Perder el tiempo realmente era relajante, sobre todo cuando estaba cómodo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir…cuando de nuevo su móvil lo interrumpió. Esta vez no paró de sonar y vibrar, como si estuviera recibiendo varios mensajes al mismo tiempo. Molesto, Sacó el dispositivo, y lo primero que notó fue la hora. No se había dado cuenta que todo el día había pasado tan rápido…y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Tenía que ir a entrenar.

Pero no lo haría. Es decir, él faltaba a los entrenamientos también. No tenía ningún sentido que fuera. Ganaría contra cualquiera, aun sin entrenar. Entonces no tenía por qué molestarse.

Al ver los mensajes supo que se trataba de los entrenamientos ni bien vio el número de Satsuki. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarla, realmente lo estaba, porque sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo entrenar, pero al ver un mensaje de Imayoshi cambió de parecer.

El capitán nunca solía molestarlo, prácticamente parecía que no le interesaba tanto su presencia. O al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Era muy difícil saberlo con un chico tan extraño. Su cara de zorro le molestaba a Aomine, pero no lo suficiente como para odiarlo o guardarle algún rencor.

Decidió que al menos su mensaje lo leería y, con mucha pereza, presionó las teclas para que el mensaje apareciera.

" _Sé que no te interesa entrenar, pero hoy lo haremos con el club femenino. Tal vez les agrade conocerte."_

Tenía el presentimiento que era una trampa.

No, estaba _**seguro**_ que había algo raro en eso.

No podía confiar del todo en Imayoshi, estaba seguro que algo tramaba. Pero no sabía qué, y lo admitía, conocer a unas chicas sonaba interesante de alguna manera. Tal vez si tenía suerte, podía encontrar alguna que se pareciera a Horikita Mai…al menos en la delantera.

Suspiró y miró al cielo, guardando el móvil y sin molestarse a leer los mensajes de Satsuki, que seguro solo decían que vaya a entrenar con ellos.

Lamentaba tener que dejar la dulce comodidad de la terraza del edificio…pero bueno, a veces los sacrificios debían hacerse.

No pensó que en algún momento podía arrepentirse de no leer los demás mensajes que había recibido.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

– Así que este es tu equipo, Imayoshi…¿No les falta el supuesto ace? – preguntó una chica con cabello largo y rojo, y unos ojos azules penetrantes. Tenía la misma altura que el de lentes.

– Es algo tímido. – contestó, bromeando y al mismo tiempo manteniendo su cara de zorro, lo cual habría confundido a la chica, si no lo conociera.

– ¿Siempre algún problemático, eh? Supongo que este instituto está condenado a eso. – dijo, mirando a su equipo.

Mientras que de un lado estaba el equipo masculino…del otro había cinco chicas preparándose para jugar.

El entrenador y la entrenadora hablaban, ya que todavía quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que empezara el entrenamiento.

Mirándolas bien, el pelinegro de lentes se sintió algo intimidado, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba ni un poco. Había escuchado cosas del equipo femenino, no relacionadas tanto con su estilo de juego, sino más bien con sus personalidades. Conocía ligeramente a la capitana, ya que habían compartido clases anteriormente en el primer año…

Pero en realidad no estaba muy seguro del todo. Había dos pelirrojas exactamente iguales en el lado femenino. Ambas prácticamente idénticas. La única diferencia, era que una tenía el número cuatro en el uniforme, y la otra el seis. No estaba seguro de si había estado con ella, o con la gemela en la clase. Preguntarle no era una opción, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que a ninguna chica le gustaba que le dijeran que no la recordaba, y menos todavía si la confundía con su hermana. Sabía que en ese caso lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar a poder deducirlo eventualmente.

 _Suzuki Fuyu y Suzuki Natsu._

Descartando a esas dos gemelas idénticas, quedaban tres. Una de ellas era una pelirosada, de ojos rosados. A diferencia de Momoi, ella tenía el cabello y los ojos de un tono más fuerte, más rojizo, y era muy bajita. Estaba seguro que con mucha suerte llegaría al metro cincuenta. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, más parecida a la de Susa. Una chica de segundo año, que si no recordaba mal, estaba en la misma clase que Wakamatsu.

 _Ayasegawa Yui._

Al ver a la otra, notó al instante que parecía como si alguien se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en solo aceptar chicas con tonos de cabello cálidos en el club. Una pelirroja, de un tono algo anaranjado, con lentes y ojos azules, cargaba con unas notas, y no llevaba uniforme puesto. Pequeña, pero no tanto como la pelirosada del mismo equipo.

 _Shirokawa Yuna._

Luego de ellas estaba…

 _Imayoshi Rushi._

Suspiró al verla.

No era que se llevaran mal del todo. No se odiaban, y ambos tenían cosas en común…Solo que a él no le caía muy bien la gente espontanea (eran muy difíciles de predecir), y su hermana era una de ellas. Un mechón rosado, rostro sonriente, y una personalidad con la que él a veces no sabía si podía controlar (aunque claro, no lo admitiría). Algo que, según Susa, en realidad era muy parecida a la de él.

Pero faltaba una. Eran cuatro jugadoras y una manager, estaba seguro que faltaba una…

– ¿Así que una de sus jugadoras también les da problemas? – preguntó, sabiendo al instante que esa jugadora faltante, sería una de las problemáticas.

– Makkura es algo difícil de lidiar, pero coopera con Natsu. Al menos es algo. – Contestó la capitana, con una expresión algo desinteresada.

" _Dicen que la capitana no sonríe."_

" _Nunca le pude ver otra expresión."_

" _Dicen que sus sonrisas son asesinas."_

" _La vi sonreír una vez, es demasiado horrible."_

" _Cada vez que ella sonríe, un cachorro muere."_

Eran algunas de las cosas que había escuchado respecto a ella. Pero Imayoshi no era de seguir mucho los rumores…Le recordaban a Hanamiya. Los rumores no eran siempre verdad, pero parecía ser cierto que era difícil ver a la capitana sonreír. Suspiró y miró a sus compañeros, todos preparados para practicar y tener un partido contra ellas.

Iban a hacerlo, porque las chicas de Touou eran muy buenas jugadoras. Esa academia era muy reconocida sin duda alguna.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que algo interrumpió sus pensamientos repentinamente. La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, llamando la atención de ambos equipos. En ese instante apareció la estrella, él más esperado, el ace masculino.

 _Aomine Daiki._

Entró con un aire aburrido mientras bostezaba sonoramente y enterraba sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme escolar. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que llegaba temprano. El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que esto habría sido obra de su mensaje.

Ni bien llegó, Wakamatsu comenzó a quejarse, gritándole que debía ir más seguido, que siempre debía llegar temprano, pero con un leve movimiento de la mano, el prodigio lo ignoró por completo. El rubio parecía arder de ira, y fue entonces cuando Sakurai se acercó a tratar de contenerlo mientras pedía disculpas.

Susa por otro lado, se acercó a Imayoshi, y le preguntó – ¿Crees que se quedará a entrenar esta vez?

– Quién sabe, pero por lo menos ahora lo tenemos aquí un rato. ¿Tal vez quiera jugar contra las chicas? – Dijo, mientras el castaño lo miraba confundido con una expresión que claramente decía _'¿por qué lo haría?_ '. Y, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el de lentes dirigió su vista hacia las chicas, más precisamente, los pechos de ellas.

 _Todas tenían una buena delantera._

Susa se palmeó la frente con una mano, como diciendo ' _estás loco'_ , y su capitán solo hundió los hombros como si fuera lo más natural.

Ambos se entendían sin tener que hablar, lo cual era muy conveniente en situaciones como estas.

Aomine echó un vistazo a todas las chicas frente a él. Había algunas en las bancas, junto con los demás miembros del equipo masculino que tampoco eran titulares. Al ver a la pelirroja de lentes, quien era aparentemente la manager porque no tenía el uniforme puesto, pensó " _demasiado frágil, sería toda una molestia_ ". Aunque admitía para sí mismo, que no se veía para nada mal _arriba_.

Luego vio a las gemelas. También pelirrojas, como Akashi. Sus figuras eran…perfectas. Al menos se veían ' _llenas'._ Curvas pronunciadas, y bien femeninas. Miró sus rostros y se le fue la emoción. Tenían cara de asesinas seriales, parecían estar sonriendo.

' _Parecían'_ , porque eso se veía como una sonrisa más sádica que feliz.

" _Deben estar locas…"_ pensó mientras volteaba a ver la siguiente.

Una enana. Definitivamente tenía que ser una enana. La pelirosada pequeña no se veía mal, pero era jodidamente bajita, menos del metro cincuenta.

" _Aunque eso es útil para otras cosas, ¿no?"_ pensó de manera pervertida.

– Yui, creo que fantasea contigo. – dijo una pelinegra, con un mechón rosado.

– Tiene cara de violador, por alguna razón no me sorprende – contestó la pelirosada pequeña. Imayoshi suspiró mientras escuchaba los comentarios.

Aomine por otro lado, había volteado a ver a la pelinegra que había captado su atención. Parecía familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

El cabello negro, el color de piel…el color de ojos… _el acento al hablar…_

Y mientras él pensaba, las otras dos chicas seguían comentando cosas, riéndose aparentemente del prodigio sin que él se diera cuenta.

En ese momento vio la sonrisa de la chica y todo tuvo sentido.

– Ha, déjame adivinar, tú eres la hermana de Imayoshi, ¿verdad? Tienes la misma cara de zorra que él.

– ¿Zorro? Me siento insultado, Aomine. – dijo el capitán, que ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo sobre el comentario sobre su hermana.

– ¿Zorra? Eh~, probablemente, dicen que somos parecidos – contestó hundiéndose de hombros como si no le afectara en nada. – ¿Tú eres _**Kuro**_ mine, verdad? – preguntó, con una sonrisa y un tono que lo hacían difícil saber si estaba siendo sincera y se había olvidado el nombre, o si se estaba burlando de él.

Yui comenzó a reírse, mientras que Imayoshi mantenía su sonrisa de zorro. Wakamatsu los observaba sorprendido, y Sakurai parecía asustado.

– Tch, – frunció las cejas, molesto por la pregunta. Pero decidió ignorarla, no valía la pena. Además, sabiendo que era la hermana de su capitán, algo raro debía tener, y prefería no averiguarlo. – Que aburrimiento. – dijo decepcionado. Esperaba chicas más femeninas, más lindas… _más normales_. Pero aparentemente no había nada de eso en el equipo de Touou. Solo eran chicas machonas. – Oi Imayoshi, me debes una revista. No vine aquí para ver esto.

– ¿Eh~? ¿Desde cuando tengo que ver en esto?

– Si no la traes no jugaré en el siguiente partido.

Él pelinegro suspiró, pero no contesto. Sakurai comenzó a pedir disculpas por no haberle dicho cómo eran las chicas, y Momoi, quien había estado observando la situación, miró algo preocupada a su amigo de la infancia.

El prodigio estaba listo para irse, iba a abandonarlos de nuevo. Su poco interés en el básquet no había cambiado, y decidió que lo mejor sería ir por algún lado a dormir o a perder el tiempo. Dio unos pasos y escuchó las quejas de Wakamatsu, algo que hizo que solo rodara los ojos y se limpiara la oreja con el meñique.

Estaba justo por abrir la puerta del gimnasio cuando esta se abrió repentinamente. Frente a él, apareció una chica alta, de cabello grisáceo algo celeste, con ojos 'vacíos'…

La ignoró por completo y ella también a él…O por lo menos, eso creyó, porque en esos segundos ella chocó contra él…

Y él sintió que lo tocaron…justo en…

– ¡¿Qué mierda-?!

Tardó lo que probablemente eran dos o tres segundos en reaccionar. Sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas. ¿Acaso había pasado lo que realmente pensó que había pasado? Miró a la chica, quien tenía aún su mirada vacía.

Sus ojos violetas parecían carecer de emoción…como un agujero negro que absorbía toda la luz existente, y su rostro pálido junto con su cabello celeste grisáceo le daba una apariencia algo…incomodante.

– No es para tanto. – contestó ella, mirando hacia _su pantalón_ con un aire de superioridad, y caminando como si nada.

¿No era para tanto?

 _¡Qué mierda quería decir con eso!_

Pudo escuchar unas leves risas intentando ser contenidas, y al darse vuelta vio tanto a ambos Imayoshi, como a Wakamatsu intentando no reír.

Luego sintió una mano en su hombro, y una de las pelirrojas le dijo – Tranquilo, Mr. Ace, no eres tú, es ella. – con una sonrisa sádica, que si intentaba ser 'consoladora', fallaba miserablemente.

 _¿Acaso esa chica insinuaba que él no era lo suficientemente grande ahí abajo?_

Comenzó a hervir de la rabia.

– Momoi, por favor no pases mucho tiempo con ellas. – Dijo el capitán de lentes, volteando a ver a la manager de su equipo.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué sucede Shoichi-san? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te clasifiquen a ti también? hehe Makkura, eres algo estricta ¿no crees? – preguntó burlonamente la pelirrosada del equipo femenino, Yui.

 _Makkura Yami_

Una de las cosas que ahora recordaba Imayoshi, era el nombre de esa chica. Makkura, significaba 'completamente negro', y 'Yami' oscuridad...

Esa chica era la personificación del vacío. Sus ojos eran su más notorio rasgo. Eran violetas, sin brillo…si se los quedaba mirando por mucho tiempo podía temer perderse en ellos, pero no de la manera mágica en que solían hablar las novelas de amor o los cuentos de hadas, sino de la manera en que se sentía el perder algo preciado o asustarse en la noche.

Era miedo…lo podía sentir mirándola desde lejos, esa oscuridad que tenía le causaba algo de temor.

Había escuchado que ella era algo impredecible. Tal vez eso mismo era algo que iba acompañado del miedo que causaba. No sabía qué esperar, daba inseguridad. Parecía fría, oscura, vacía…pero no podía asegurar cómo reaccionaría.

El capitán rio para sus adentros.

Realmente Touou estaba lleno de monstruos.

Esa misma imprevisibilidad era lo que había logrado tomar desprevenido al jugador más importante del equipo masculino, quien ahora se encontraba molesto porque estaba siendo motivo de burla de varias chicas.

– Habían dicho que cuanto más oscura era la piel, más grande sería…Supongo que es una mentira. – contestó Makkura, con un tono frío en su voz, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

– Ya, pero también está la regla de la 'ele', lo sabes ¿verdad? Cuanto más alto, más pequeño, y cuanto más bajo más largo, ¡como la L! – dijo la pelinegra.

Shirokawa, la manager de lentes, se tapó el rostro, murmurando _– ¿En qué loquero decidí meterme? Debí ir al club de vóley como me dijeron…_

Imayoshi se palmeó la cara.

Momoi estaba roja y sorprendida. ¡Esas chicas eran completamente atrevidas!

Wakamatsu estaba completamente rojo también, pero estaba como en un estado de shock, y no lograba decir nada. Sakurai se le acercó inmediatamente, tratando de volverlo en sí. – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Debí detener a Aomine, ¡lo siento!

Susa solo podía observar, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando en porqué tenía que ser justo _ese_ él equipo con el que le había tocado jugar.

Makkura, ya cansada de las constantes disculpas del chico de cabello castaño claro, se acercó a él, y de manera intimidante le dijo – Oi, enano, si no cierras el pico, te lo cerraré yo misma.

– ¡LO SIENTO! – Se disculpó de nuevo al verla de cerca y darse cuenta que ella era más alta que Imayoshi. – ¡Lo siento-lo-siento-lo-siento-lo-siento-lo-siento!- continuó repitiendo mientras comenzaba a temblar del miedo.

Ella se le acercó lentamente para verlo directamente a los ojos, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, Sakurai dejó de pedir disculpas. Un solo segundo se mantuvo completamente tieso…y luego cayó hacia atrás mientras sentía que se le iba el alma por un último suspiro.

– ¡SAKURAI! – Exclamó Wakamatsu yendo a sostenerlo rápidamente.

– Tch, son muy débiles. – dijo ella mientras iba por un balón

– ¡Oi! Te crees superior, ¿no? Juguemos un uno contra uno. – dijo Aomine, quien todavía se veía molesto por el comentario sobre su… _'amigo'_ (y no, no hablaba de Sakurai). Su propuesta logró poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su capitán, quien parecía complacido por cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

Los entrenadores ya habían terminado de hablar, pero parecían no poner objeciones sobre eso.

La capitana del equipo femenino los miró a ellos y luego a Imayoshi. _– Estoy segura que lo planearon…tienen ideas muy retorcidas._ – pero en vez de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, solo se hundió de hombros restándole importancia.

– Aomine Daiki, el mejor jugador de la Generación de los Milagros…Si crees que te tengo miedo, estás completamente equivocado. – contestó ella, sonriendo de una manera macabra.

Ambos equipos se pararon en los lados de la cancha (Sakurai estaba tirado en un costado).

Momoi se paró justo al lado de Shirokawa, la manager del equipo. Le daba algo de lástima pensar que ellas perderían. Las veía a todas las chicas confiadas, como si pensaran que esa jugadora podría ganar…

– Nunca has escuchado hablar de Makkura-san, ¿no es así? – preguntó la pelirroja, notando la incomodidad de la pelirosada. Tras recibir una negación de parte de Momoi, continuó – Ella es la oscuridad…es capaz de causar temor en sus oponentes. Sin embargo, ese no es su único fuerte…también es muy veloz. No sabría decirte si es más rápida que Aomine-san…pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, nadie es mejor que ella robando en un partido. – terminó la manager del equipo femenino mientras miraba a Satsuki.

No del todo convencida, volteó a ver la cancha de nuevo, Aomine estaba listo para empezar a jugar.

Comenzó tratando de pasarla con su velocidad, pero ella podía alcanzarlo. Le estaba siguiendo el ritmo. Aunque, Momoi sabía de sobra que el prodigio solo estaba empezando. Pero notó que había algo raro… ¿Era su imaginación, o parecía que Aomine dudaba en algunos momentos?

Tal vez era porque no había calentado, ni siquiera había practicado en las últimas cuatro semanas. No estaba segura tampoco si había jugado o no en ese tiempo. Pero lo cierto era que el cuerpo del chico se veía un poco tenso…como si algo le estuviera quitando su fuerza usual.

– Yami es una de esas jugadoras a las que les llaman las " _Fangless Beasts_ " – Comentó Yui, sonriendo confiada. – Se la conoce como _Ring-tailed Raccoon_ …Es decir, un mapache.

Momoi observó el enfrentamiento asombrada mientras la escuchaba. Ahora que lo notaba, la chica tenía el cabello grisáceo, con las puntas ligeramente celestes. Y sus ojos tenían unas ojeras que parecían darle un aspecto de antifaz…

"… _tiene ojos de panda."_ Pensó para sí misma sonriendo. Definitivamente parecía un mapache.

Pasaban los minutos, y ninguno había anotado aún. Aunque se notaba la superioridad del prodigio, ya que Makkura le podía hacer frente solo con su velocidad.

Sakurai, quien se encontraba tirado en una colchoneta, se despertó en esos instantes, justo para verlos enfrentarse. Se levantó, asombrado, y se paró junto a Wakamatsu.

Aomine estaba divirtiéndose. Lo admitía, la chica era muy rápida. Todavía no lograba entender cómo hacía para robarle el balón. Pero actualmente no le importaba, solo quería continuar el juego. Sabía que en algún momento cometería un error y entonces él ganaría.

Después de todo, nadie podía ganarle más que él mismo.

Todos estaban completamente enfocados en los dos jugadores, esperando algún error o algo que diera ventaja a alguno de los dos.

El antiguo jugador de Teiko, decidió que era tiempo de terminar con el juego, y destrozar a la chica que había insultado su ' _tamaño'_ de una vez por todas…Aunque no contaba con que ocurriera un _accidente_. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el balón, tocó _**algo**_ que no era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Sin embargo, no se quejó en absoluto de ello, y ni siquiera tuvo la _decencia_ de soltarlo.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Makkura se detuvo al instante, y Aomine tuvo el descaro de darle un apretón. Lo que estaba tocando era redondito y suave, después de todo.

– Oi, imbécil, el balón está en mis manos, eso que estás apretando no es una pelota.

–…Me gustan las chicas con pechos grandes.

Sakurai se desmayó de nuevo.

– ¡SAKURAI! – Se escuchó el grito de Wakamatsu. Todos comenzaron a preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando ahí. ¿Desde cuándo alguien se tomaba con tanta calma que le tocaran un pecho? ¿Y Aomine no debía disculparse? ¡Cómo podía ser que su primera reacción fuera esa!

– ¡Aomine-Baka! – gritó Momoi avergonzada.

– Si no me sueltas en este instante, te dejaré estéril, lo juro.

Y con eso él la soltó al instante. – Lo admito, no estás tan mal, aunque estás completamente enferma. Ya creo que fue suficiente esto. Ambos sabemos que no puedes ganarme en un uno contra uno, por mucho que lo intentes. – miró a la puerta y comenzó a caminar para irse. – Tú ni siquiera tienes una luz en ti.

Ella miró el balón para luego contestar. – Esa es la idea. Soy la oscuridad, _Daiki_. La oscuridad que acaba con la luz. – y volteando a verlo con sus penetrantes ojos vacíos sonrió macabramente. – Intentémoslo otro día de nuevo.

– Tch, como si tuvieras tanta suerte. – murmuró él para irse. Quedándose pensando en que lo había llamado por su nombre. " _Que niña más creída."_

– Bueno, ahora que el Sr. Egocentrismo Radical se ha ido, podemos jugar en serio. – dijo la hermana menor de Imayoshi, sonriendo al ver la puerta cerrarse.

Sakurai levantó su cabeza de nuevo, para ver cómo las seis jugadoras le sonreían…de una manera muy macabra.

– ¡LO SIENTO!

– ¿Ven? les dije que sería mejor no acercarnos al equipo femenino. – dijo Susa.

– Momoi, por favor, en serio, no pases tiempo con ellas.

 **x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Cuando finalmente estuvo tirado y cómodo de nuevo, decidió revisar sus mensajes de nuevo.

 _De: Midorima_

 _Aomine, tu signo está en último lugar hoy. Ten cuidado con los mapaches y la oscuridad._

 _¿Ha?_

¿Y ahora qué le había picado a Midorima?

Continuó leyendo,

 _No deberías acercarte a extraños hoy._

…Tenía que ser una broma.

* * *

 **Primero algunas notas:**

 **Fangless Beasts , significa "Bestias sin colmillos", no precisamente porque no tengan colmillos, sino porque no son tan 'agresivas' del todo. Pero eso va a ser más explicado en TsunTsun**

 **Ring-Tailed Raccoon , es mapache con 'cola de anillos', en inglés se les dice 'ringtail' porque tienen esos aros negros en la cola...meh xD**

 **"Señor Egocentrismo Radical" hace referencia a la perspectiva de Piaget sobre la construccion del sujeto epistémico (mucha psicología para mí XD).**

 **Este fic no es exactamente continuación de TsunTsun, sino, más bien, paralelo. También es paralelo al de " Juego de Luces" de Hikari Mitsuki Hina. (Que de paso, vayan a leerlo~ se los recomiendo (owo)/)**

 **Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado. Esto salió de un momento de inspiración entre medio de todos los parciales owo9 y además porque hablamos con Lucy y surgió la idea de la nada xD**

 **Sus reviews me dan vida (? por favor alimentenme (? XD**


End file.
